


Christmas Through the Ages

by Crystal_Ieris



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Ieris/pseuds/Crystal_Ieris
Summary: The members of the Regna Ferox West Khan household celebrate Christmas through their lives as they gain new family members and lose some.





	Christmas Through the Ages

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this! I really wanted to do something for Christmas.

Basilio looked out over the waves as snow fell over the town, his eyes just staring off into the distance. A glass of mead on the crate before him as he leaned against it, a lass from the local tavern happily on his arm, chattering away about this and that with the other men. The men of the ship had been seeking company for this night, for no one wished to spend this day alone, even if they might just have the company of a woman for the evening. 

It had been a long time since Basilio had enjoyed company on this day, so long ago since he saw his family. Being a pirate wasn’t easy, and it wasn’t like they had the chance to make port for the festivities of the day, nor did it matter. Basilio couldn’t help but feel a tad bit lonely, even when surrounded by his fellow crew and the beautiful company around him. 

Christmas had never felt like much of a celebration since he left home, not that he cared necessarily. He had no intentions of settling down with a family or in a single place. He disliked being tied down, and if it meant feeling a bit lonely on a day he used to spend with his family as a child, then so be it. 

He would enjoy this day as it came, for he did not know the next time he wouldn’t be out on the seas, unable to enjoy this time of relaxation or merriment. 

~

Olivia finished packing up the last of the supplies from their earlier performance for those that wished to watch a troupe on this day. She stood, wrapping her shawl around her as she exited the tent into the cold night. She paused as her eyes found the slowly drifting snowflakes as they fell to the ground, blanketing the earth in the whiteness. 

Her eyes softened as she stood there, watching the sight as a peace came over her, and though it was cold, she couldn’t seem to move herself from that spot. She knew a fire awaited her at the inn, the troupe celebrating with a modest feast for the occasion, but nothing more. 

As the snow fell she felt her body move on her own, her shawl falling from her shoulders as a smile found it’s way on her face. Her eyes closed as he body moved on its own, twirling and spinning amid the white. It was slightly slippery, and she felt herself slip more then once, but her body went with it and turned it into a new step in this spontaneous dance. Her arms moved fluidly through the air as she danced, and her body felt warm despite the cold as her blood rushed to keep up with the exercise. 

It had been so long since she felt at peace amongst the natural beauty, the troupe demanding a lot of work, and her not having time to enjoy the nature around them. Dancing like this reminded her of the times when she would dance as a girl amidst the streets, enjoying the snow as it blanketed her and the world around her. A memory that felt so long ago to her, a distant memory buried amidst the snow.

~

The Khan sat on his throne, a bored look on his face as he dismissed the last of his council for the day, sending them home to their families for the night. He felt somewhat bad for keeping them late on this holiday, but unfortunately there had been much to do and little time to do it till now. 

The sounds of festivities from below the palace drew his attention to the balcony as he walked over to stare out at his subject below. It felt like a distant memory of when he was last with the people amongst them during the festivities. Sure, he slipped away every once and a while to join them in their festivities, but he had never done so on this day, preferring to stay away.

The people below had family and friends to celebrate with, he had no such thing in this castle, nothing but the flames that didn’t seem to chase away the coldness that seeped into the halls. Basilio frowned before turning away from the balcony and moving back inside. He left the throne room and headed for his chambers, intent on drowning himself with alcohol until the day passed as his own form of celebration.

As he entered his room he looked over at the warm fire in the fireplace, surprised that it seemed to be have started not too long ago. He normally didn’t have a maid, or anyone go into his room to start a fire for him, he preferred to do it when he arrived back in the room in the evening. He saw it to be a waste if he decided to sneak out for the evening to enjoy the company of the townsfolk.

He moved towards the chair that was positioned in front of the fire, and his features softened as he saw what awaited him on the table. A plate of what looked to be home baked deserts, and a present, beautifully wrapped. He sat down in the chair, a smile finding it’s way on his face as he reached out, taking a bit of one of the cookies on the plate before gently taking the present into his hands.

He carefully unwrapped it, feeling the heaviness of the item, and imaging how difficult it must have been to bring the item to his chambers. A feat that the giver had probably done in secret and alone, without a complaint in mind despite how heavy it must have been in their small arms. As soon as the paper was off, he gently opened removed the lid of the box, his smiled growing fonder if possible. 

He knew he was no easy man to find a present for, and he had certainly not made it clear what he would like as a gift. After all it had been a long time since he had celebrated this holiday, it hadn’t even crossed his mind that his young charge would wish to celebrate the festivities. 

He gently took the dagger out of the box and admired the beauty in it. He knew it had to have cost quite a bit from the design on the handles and how beautiful it looked. Though he never used a dagger for fighting he had a fine collection of weapons, and this would certainly shine in comparison to the many other pieces in his exhibit. He gently set it back in the box, being careful as he placed it inside, his fingers softly running over the intricate designs in the handle. 

After placing it back on the table, the lid safely replaced atop of it he stood from his chair, moving towards the door. He hoped it wasn’t too late to join the festivities below the palace, he had a long night ahead of him.

~

Olivia opened her eyes as she heard birds chirping outside her window, the excitement of the night before having lulled her in a deep sleep once she had returned home. As she sat up in the bed, taking in the chambers sleepily, she still felt weird to wake up inside the palace. A place she once used to admire from afar, and now a home that she missed when she went on her travels with the troupe. 

It had become a place to call home in the past years, one she had not actually spent Christmas in since she was given a room. Basilio had been so kind when he had rescued her from her kidnapper and brought her back here all those years ago. She felt bad that she hadn’t been here before for the holiday, and that reminded her of the night before.

Before she had departed for bed the night before upon returning from the festivities she had gone to the Khan’s room. She had started the fire just as she knew he liked and placed the deserts she had made earlier that day on the table, before gently setting down the slightly heavy gift. Her self-defense training from the Khan made it easier to carry the heavy pieces of equipment that she once before was unable to. 

She wondered if he had found the gift and if he had liked it, she hoped it wasn’t too forward of her. She moved her legs out from under the covers, intent on seeing if he was up yet. She paused as her eyes fell on her bedside table where a beautifully wrapped present lay. She reached out for it nervously, admiring the packaging, the bright colors making her smile, as her hands traced over the carefully taped areas. 

She knew opened it carefully, not wanting to rip the beautiful paper. As she removed the last of it from the box, she saw a note drift to the covers of her bed. She set the box back on the nightstand and took the note gingerly in her hands as she carefully opened the folded paper.

‘I hope you will have a use for this.’ 

Was all that the note read. Olivia smiled as she recognized the handwriting. She knew the Khan was bad with words at times, and it seemed he wasn’t one for sappiness in his personal notes either. She held the note close as she reached for the package again, carefully lifting the lid off it. Thin paper protected the item inside and she gingerly moved it aside to stare at the gift inside.

She gently pulled the fabric out, as she held the hairband tenderly in her hands, admiring the white cloth and the gold stitched patterns along it. She smiled before placing it gently in the box and standing to prepare for the day. As she finished getting ready she tied her hair back into a ponytail, and secured the new accessory into her hair carefully, making sure it wasn’t too loose.

She paused to consider the small mirror she kept on her dresser, and smiled at how the colors complimented her looks. She smiled before striding from the room, intent on finding her caretaker. As she entered the throne room and saw him meeting with his council, she paused unsure if she should interrupt.

As she considered coming back later the Khan glanced up, and his eyes found hers. His eyes briefly flickered up to her hair and he smiled softly, though it quickly disappeared back to a frown, though his eyes remained soft as he trained his attention on those in front of him. Olivia smiled and turned to leave but paused as she saw the dagger belt that hung over the arm rest of the throne, mostly just for decoration worn by him sometimes. She caught sight of the familiar hilt of the blade she had handpicked for him and a small smile came to her face as she bowed her head before letting herself depart the throne room.

~

Lon ‘Qu frowned as he watched the setting before him when he entered the dining room, having been asked to join the Khan and his ward for a feast. He was unclear on the exact notions of the holiday that the kingdom seemed to celebrate, it had been a minor celebration in his country. He hadn’t taken the Khan to be one to celebrate the festivities, seeming to have not mentioned it once before today.

He frowned even deeper as he entered the hall, taking in Olivia’s appearance as she sat to the right of the Khan, the two of them talking as if they truly had known each other their whole lives. Though it was unofficial, everyone in Basilio’s court knew that the man had practically adopted the young woman, and as such she had his complete protection. Lon ‘Qu himself had been tasked several times upon guarding her between her travels to and from her troupe.

The Khan’s eyes flickered to meet him as the man’s smile grew. “Lon ‘Qu! There you are! We were beginning to wonder where you had gotten off too.”   
“Sorry to be late, my lord.”   
“Don’t be so formal! Just glad you are here to celebrate with us.”  
“It is only because you ordered me to.” Lon ‘Qu stated truthfully as he took his seat on the Khan’s left, directly across from the woman.  
“Come now this is a time for celebration, you are off duty. I only wish to have my two most trusted people at my side this fine day.”  
Lon ‘Qu glanced at the woman seeing her blush at the Khan’s words. “I had not realized this was an important day to you, my lord.”  
The Khan paused. “It’s not, or it wasn’t before Olivia. She brought the tradition back to life for me though, and now I plan to celebrate it with those I hold close, if only to bring a smile to her face.”

Lon ‘Qu only nodded as Olivia nervously stated that she was only happy to spend the time at his side. He found the two of them to be odd, especially that he would be trusted so quickly by the Khan, but he supposed he had earned his way up through the ranks. 

“I am also happy that you joined us.” Olivia spoke quietly as she looked at Lon ‘Qu.  
“Why?”   
Olivia watched him carefully. “Because you’re an important part of our…” she paused to find the right words. “Unorthodox family.”  
“We are not family.”  
Olivia smiled. “Family has many meanings, it does not necessarily mean relation by blood, or by adoption, just people you feel like you can go to and feel at home.”

Lon ‘Qu didn’t reply to that as he turned his gaze from the woman. He heard her sigh as the Khan just watched the two in interest, though he did not speak. He hadn’t pushed the two to become close, especially since neither was especially good with other people. Olivia was far to shy to talk to most others, especially men, and Lon ‘Qu seemed to shy away from any woman that approached. 

The meal proceeded in silence, none of them sure of what to speak of. If a topic was brought up, generally by the Khan if directed at Lon ‘Qu he answered in simple short sentences. Olivia offered a longer reply but didn’t hold the conversation for long.

“Well we know you don’t celebrate this, but we both did get you something to make you feel more at home in your position.” The Khan spoke up after a while. 

Lon ‘Qu glanced up as two packages were brought before him; a medium sized box lay on top of a large package. The top one clearly had Olivia’s handwriting sprawled across the simple note, giving some sweet customary greeting for the holiday. He glanced at it briefly before opening the packaging, feeling their eyes on him.

His gaze softened as he pulled out the arm guards from the confines of the paper. The leather was beautiful, and it seemed a lot of thought had gone into picking out just the right piece. It would not restrict his sword arm, and it would provide him ample protection. He glanced up briefly to look at the woman who was smiling at him. He nodded his head quickly in thanks before stowing them back inside and moving onto the next package. 

As he unwrapped it he found a sword case laid out before him, and with slightly shaking hands he unclasped the latches and opened it. A small smile found it’s way on his face as he took in the beautiful katana that lay inside the box. He knew the weapons were rare in this country, and figured the Khan must have found it upon his travels away from the capital. 

“Why?”  
The Kahn watched him. “Because you are now part of this home we have made. We figured you’d prefer more practical gifts then various knickknacks.”  
“I will care for these gifts.”  
Olivia smiled. “We only hope that you get some use out of them and that they keep you safe.”

The res to the evening passed in quiet them all eventually returning to their rooms. Later that week nothing was openly said when Basilio wore new arm braces along with his uniform. Though there were comments to the beautiful blade that Olivia carried with her when she left to rejoin her troupe at the end of week, nothing was said between the recipients and the gift giver who wished to now have attention drawn to him. Though from the thankful smiles that he was given from the young woman and the nod of appreciation from his boss, made Lon ‘Qu know that they knew he had gifted them to him.

~

The palace was lively once more as laughter filled it as the holiday came once again. This time their group had grown to include more members of their family. The group sat at the table, smiles on their faces as they ate and exchanged topics of interest. Basilio sat at the head of the table, Olivia on his right and Lon ‘Qu on his left as it had always been. Now they were joined with two more. 

To Olivia’s right sat her husband, Gaius surprisingly without a piece of candy sticking out of his mouth. Across from the assassin, and sitting to her husband’s left, sat Cherche who smiled charmingly at Lon ‘Qu as she discussed something quietly with him. It had been an odd occurrence to add these new comers to their family, but something welcomed once they had officially joined. 

The fact that Cherche had been able to take the time away from being at her lord’s side spoke a lot to Basilio. Gaius had found a new home in Regna Ferox, though he normally traveled away from the capital when Olivia was gone, he always came back whenever she was here and for holidays. Basilio could only hope that this moment would last if possible and that they may always be this happy together.

~

Olivia smiled sadly as they sat at the table, Lon ‘Qu now residing in the head seat, though it had been several years since he had become Kahn. Cherche sat to his left, Olivia still on the right side. Though their family was missing one member, the adults tried to keep the mood alive as the two children happily opened their presents. 

Olivia smiled as she watched Inigo pull out a fan, one his parents had specifically picked out when he showed an interest in learning the same dances as his mother. Gaius was talking to the excited child as he placed another candy cane in his mouth, obliging when Inigo asked for one. Despite Olivia chiding them both for eating too much dessert before dinner her husband and son didn’t heed her warnings. She could only laugh as she watched the two of them, it was nice seeing the two of them together like this.

Gerome was running his hands carefully over the toy dragon his mother had made for his present, a small smile on his face as he looked at the details. Ever since he had become fascinated with Minerva, Cherche and Lon ‘Qu had been encouraging his love of dragons. It was nice to see the group together like this even though the war with the risen had only worsened and the world was so dark. It was at least something nice to do in these dark times. She only hoped they would not lose this little light they had in these dark times.

~

Inigo leaned against the wall of the castle, the building lightly illuminated by candlelight as he sought out a place to be by himself. On this holiday it was hard to keep the smile on his face, as it was with a few other special days of the year. He had managed to keep one plastered to his face all day, but now he felt his façade cracking and he couldn’t let any of the others see it. 

As he rested his head on the cold stone he closed his eyes. His mind bringing back memories of dancing in the snow with his mother, sitting by the fireside with his father as the man told them stories. Times that were all past now after his father and mother were lost to the war. 

He jolted slightly as he felt someone come to lean to the wall next to them, and something large touch down nearby. Peeking out over his arms that rested on his knees he smiled as he saw the large form of Minerva laying in front of him, blocking him from the view of anyone that passed by. Glancing out of the corner of his eyes he saw Gerome’s armor as the boy leaned against the wall, not saying a word.

The two Ferox children took these small moments in solitude when they could, even if they couldn’t discuss much because of the pain. They relied on each other, even with Gerome being so distant the fast few years, whenever Inigo needed a pillar to lean against the other man was more then happy to oblige the other. 

Inigo could only hope that they both lived to the end of this war, he didn’t know what he would do if these final pillars of strength crumbled, even then he didn’t think he could continue smiling. He knew Gerome wouldn’t admit it but the other would agree to that fact as well. 

Inigo closed his shifted till he was no longer leaning against the wall, but against Minerva’s side, the dragon not making a sound at the familiar presence. It wasn’t long till Gerome also joined him, Minerva watching over them as they rested in the cold night air, warmth radiating from the large beast they lay on. 

~

Inigo twirled around to the music along with his mother, a smile on his face as they celebrated the holiday together once again. He hadn’t dreamed that he would get this chance ever again, even as he traveled back to the past to save his mother and father. He and many of the others had believed they would just vanish from their parent’s sides once their job was done, but their parents had been adamant about them staying at their side. 

Gaius was near the tree, a small Inigo in his arms as the little one grabbed for a candy cane that was high up on the tree. Basilio watched from the throne, a smile on his face as he watched the family, laughing along to something Cherche said. The young wyvern lord sat next to him, watching the festivities as she held onto Gerome. Lon ‘Qu stood over his wife and child, watching the two softly, and every now again reaching out to tickle Gerome whenever the boy turned his attention to his father. Gerome leaned against the wall as he watched his parents next to the balcony which held the two sleeping dragons, a rare smile on his face and his eyes shining in the light without his mask present on his face.

It felt nice to be back with their families, and they truly felt that they were back where they were meant to be. Now they remembered what this day was truly like after so many years of darkness, it was nice to have this light back in their lives. 

~

Laslow was slightly bored as he leaned against a wall in the Castle’s ballroom, as the many nobles mingled around him. He hadn’t known what to expect for Christmas in Nohr, and he was almost disappointed that it was so dull. Despite being the grandchild of a Khan, they had never had such a political party before, at least not as their only form of celebration. He looked across the room, finding his lord’s form from across the room.

Xander was at his father’s side, greeting nobles as the two moved about the room, both looking gravely serious. Peri stood nearby, her turn to stay at the lord’s side for the time being until she traded with Laslow, he felt bad that she was stuck with Iago for this task. 

Around the room the other royal children spread out, Camilla charmingly speaking with various other nobles, occasionally praising her retainers and doting on Elise who was happily greeting everyone and sharing pleasantries. Selena stood at her side dutifully, her face stoic in front of guests, but greeting the princess with a smile when she asked the girl’s opinion. Leo had found a secluded corner after he had made his initial introductions, Odin trying to keep his lord entertained, but probably just annoying the boy a bit. 

It wasn’t what Laslow was used to, but it was better than those Christmas spent in those dark years with little hope. He could wait for a real Christmas once he returned home after the end of their mission. He knew the others were homesick as well, he had caught Selena’s sad look earlier that day and Odin’s unusual quietness throughout the day. 

Still the three had found some time during the day to exchange their own gifts, Odin giving the girl a new perfume while Laslow had bought her new hair ribbons that he had seen her admiring at one point. In return Selena had gifted Odin with a new tome, and for Laslow she had given him a new set of earrings, kiddingly teasing him about wearing them in the first place. Odin had given him a new set of dancing rings to practice with, much to the embarrassment of the young dancer, and Laslow had given his friend a new set of armlets to go with his new uniform, something more befitting of a mage.

It had been something small between them, and they had not forgotten their lords and lady during the festivities or their fellow retainers. Laslow had given Peri some sweets he had found in the market, they were quite expensive though, but he knew they were her favorites. For Xander he had found a nice quill and ink set in the market and had bought it for his lord.

He hadn’t directly given them to the other two, but left them wrapped with their names on it in Xander’s office that morning. Peri had hugged him tightly when he had arrived though for work that evening. Xander had given him a small smile and thanked him for the thoughtful gift as he readied for the party. It felt nice that he could gift the two something they enjoyed or could make use of, especially since he was still new to the job.

~

Inigo smiled as they sat at the table once again in the palace, Basilio still seated at the head of the table after all these years he had been away. The layout was like how it had been years ago, but it had changed slightly. His mother and father still sat to the right of the Khan, and Lon ‘Qu and Cherche to the left. To the right of his father though now sat this time’s version of Inigo, and across from him this time’s version of Gerome. To try and help with the confusion of the boys with the same name they had changed up the layout some.

To the left of little Gerome sat Cynthia, Gerome’s wife, and across from her sat Sakura, Inigo’s wife. On the other side of the wives sat their respective husbands, though Inigo also held on his lap, Soleil, the most beautiful being he had ever laid eyes on. Sakura would occasionally turn away from conversation with Olivia and Cynthia to coo at her daughter who was happily snuggled up in her father’s arms. 

Sakura had been a nervous wreck when Inigo had first professed his love for her, shocking the girl and her family, and after quite a bit of threatening they had been allowed to marry. It had taken some time to convince Sakura to travel with him back to Ylisse, the girl being nervous about leaving her home behind, but she also felt safe with Inigo and wanted them both to be happy. 

Olivia had welcomed her with open arms and practically smothered the nervous girl, and when they both became nervous together it was a sight to behold. Cynthia had happily accepted the girl into the fold, becoming a close friend and almost sister that reminded her of Hana, and brought a bit of familiarity into the foreign area. 

Inigo was happy to see their mismatched family getting along so well, if someone had asked him years ago if this was how he saw his future, he would have laughed. He wouldn’t have seen his grandfather at his side still alive and kicking, or his parents and uncle and aunt alive as well and enjoying life. He also wouldn’t have imagined spending Christmas with a younger version of himself and his friend. Nor would he have imagined having a beautiful woman at his side and the most perfect little girl snuggled in his arms. 

Overall despite all the hardships of life, he had to admit that this was probably the best way to spend Christmas, and he was more then happy to see what the future held for the family. He knew they wouldn’t be together for the rest of their lives, but at least this time the light wouldn’t fade away as it had before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
